Breathe
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Song fic with Gakupo's 'breathe' song. Gakupo x reader/ oc/ 'lady'/ other vocaloid? it became a breathless love as he watched her try to take in her own air.


_Gakupo- breathe_

_Fate 4 Destiny_

_Lyrics are from Gakupo's song 'breathe', (english translation)._

_Pairing: Gakupo x ? (Oc/ reader/ lady/ other vocaloid)_

_Summary: it became a breathless love as he watched her try to take in her own air (song fic)_

_Disclaimer: i do not own lyrics, translation, or Gakupo_

**languidly, you can't get anything started**

Gakupo's gaze travelled around the classroom. His hair loosely tied back, and white button shirt with the top few buttons undone made some stare at him as if he was prey. He nudged people around in the chorus, trying to get some to sing, others to hold instruments properly. Being a teacher was not easy work.

His blue eyes caught hold of a delicate figure, hands poised over a keyboard. He watched the hands fall as if giving up and a tired smile fell over his lips. Why are his favourite students somehow without ambition?

**this feeling of frustration that no one understands**

He walked past her oblivious form many times until he dug his nails into his pale flesh. Would she never notice him? Never let her beautiful face smile?

The thoughts saddened him though they shouldn't. It would always be an unrequited love.

**you gave up even trying to express it in words**

He collected papers, picking them up on the desks. His fingers twitched for only one though. The beautiful words which had entranced him before he knew who had written them. Words of love, emotions, and secrets which had caught him like a spider's web of the purest silk.

Now, that white sheet of paper was just that. A white, blank void. Sorrow consumed much more of him.

**days that just get wasted away**

Gakupo sat at home with a collection of papers around him. His slender fingers ran past the words of past lyrics and poems she had written long ago. Each would be left in a mixture of other student's, but they seemed like a special gift to him. He could never bear to mark them in fear of finding mistakes. He kept them within his notebooks, the thought of handing them back like the other student's was a fate much too cruel.

**today that passed by in laziness**

As a teacher of the arts his work load was quite easy away from school. That gave him plenty of time to write music, play it, and get bored of it.

He sat down and picked up on of the sheets of music. Your writing littered it. He strummed along and sung it in a soft ballad, his voice melodic, his eyes deep in a dreamy haze. How could a soul who uttered such words be neglected of feeling them for themselves?

**getting buried away in a past that cannot be undone**

**is your fragile soul**

He watched her as she kept nervously glancing at someone else. Jealousy stormed through his body. Was this the cause of her sorrow? Another, who, unlike him, didn't care for her as they should? He could be more than enough for her. And he would, if only she let him have the chance.

**stop swallowing it all anymore**

Soft sobs made him tilt his head, strands of purple hair covering his face in small sections. He walked towards it, eyes closing slightly as he saw the one of his heart's need.

**your stomach is already filled with air**

Her eyes were leaking the gleaming, transparent tears. Each was a silent message of her pain, falling over red rims and pink dusted cheeks. When they dripped off her chin she didn't have any energy to wipe them away.

**that which is pressuring your heart that one phrase**

He kneeled down, hands stretching out. And then this moment was his. He brushed those tears away, his hand becoming wet. His fingertips brushed past her features, touching her skin without any stopping. When he cupped her chin to contain his wants even further, that dull stare was only shredding his soul.

**that one wish**

**just let it out**

"Tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him with lost eyes, not moving at all. She then clutched at his shirt and buried herself into his chest. He bit back his smiled as he stroked her hair, feeling her rapidly rising chest from quick breathing against his own chest.

**if you stifle all you emotions and swallow even your breath**

As much as he wanted her to stay in his arms, he wanted her to become happy once more even more so than his own desires. He heard her gasp slightly from breath and he pulled her away to once again watch her cry.

**ah, you can't cry out properly**

His mouth became dry and he wiped away more tears. She couldn't move, she was too much in a panicked state. If only she could see how he would be there for any and all of her problems, perhaps she would stop crying.

**you want to break away, but you don't want to move**

Her eyes glanced over their positions as Gakupo shifted to cover her in a corner better. He could see it in her eyes now. The way she wanted to free herself, but he also felt the way she held his hands back once he took hers.

**as if your shadow has been sewed to the ground**

As their shadows crossed, she didn't move. Gakupo smiled to himself as their lips touched.

**the one who made the stitches**

**wasn't that yourself from before?**

His lips passed hers softly, not wanting to scare her. Her lips were sweet and he placed his hands behind her head. Eventually, he got a response. Oh, how nothing could make him happier.

**why don't you stop doing this?**

Just as she started kissing back, she stopped. Like so many times before, she gave up on the one thing she wanted to most. Gakupo wasn't going to tolerate that anymore. Especially when his heart was the one taking the damage.

**seriously, stop glancing away from what you really want**

Gakupo cupped her face rather forcefully to keep her in the kiss. He prodded her lips with his tongue, bit her sweet, damp flesh, even kissed up her jawline. Nothing made her react again. And he was getting rather forceful in his attempts.

**where is the exit? the tunnel is dark and long**

She eventually moved only to try to pull away. The palm of her hand pressed his forehead away and he broke from her lips with a slight murmur of his own sorrows and needs.

**no, that's not it. you have just been standing still with your eyes closed**

She suddenly lightly ghosted her fingers over Gakupo's skin. She then nervously spoke.

"I never knew it was you."

"Open your eyes once in awhile then, and see how much I love you."

**don't you see? it's pointless to keep worrying**

He brought her hands over her head and pinned them there. He kneeled with each leg on either side of her. He could feel the heat from her body as she still looked for a way to escape. Would she decided on wether she wanted to stay or not yet? It started to tire him.

**ah, there is no way you can fly out like that**

She gave him an innocent expression. One to plead to escape, her decision decided.

**"if I say it out loud, I'd lose"**

**why would you think that?**

Gakupo smirked and shook his head. She had taunted him to his limit. But he would never admit to such a thing unless she did first.

**that which is pressuring your heart that one phrase**

Gakupo's lips and tongue explored her soft flesh along her delicate neck. He felt her bit his neck to avoid any sounds as he found her weak spot.

**that one wish**

**just let it out**

She muffled them but a few escaped. Gakupo kept kissing and nipping until a red, and wet mark was left on her neck of his victory in conquering the key to his happiness.

**if you stifle all you emotions and swallow even your breath**

She dug her nails into his wrists, drawing blood. She felt her collarbone get kissed and she was unable to slow him down. If only she confessed earlier, she wouldn't have to face this all at once.

**ah, you can't cry out properly**

Gakupo stole her lips in a deep kiss and didn't let her take a single breath. He poured all his wants and needs into the contact, the kiss brimming with passion and love alike.

**ah, you can't even breath like that**

When she gasped for air Gakupo found full pleasure because he knew this time, it wasn't life that would leave her breathless. It was her love for him. And it chocked him right back until he to would be gasping for breath, not wanting to leave her lips even for his life. Because that was his breathless love.


End file.
